Episode 5233
Episode 5233 of Home and Away first aired on 16th Feburuary 2011. It marks the debut of Darryl Braxton and Heath Braxton. Synopsis Sid Walker and Marilyn Chambers walk aong the beach, thinking about Nicole's baby after being told by Morag not to adopt the baby when it is born, Sid is a docter and has two teenaged children and Marilyn has nothing. Sid then tells her she will make a great mother. Nicole and Morag argue about Nicole giving them the baby when it is born. At the Diner, Angelo Rosetta is asking Charlie Buckton and Leah Patterson-Baker to come to his restaurant for a single's night and gives them free drinks since they are not under 30 but gives it to them anyway and ask if they could come. At the tent house, Bianca and Liam are talking about her half-sister April after she stole the chemicals and she and Xavier almost died in the attempted disposal and tells her to forget about it and tells her to go to bed and takes her dishes. Sid invites Morag into his home and they talk about Nicole and Morag upsetting Marilyn. The next morning, Liam and Bianca talk about their realationship and wants to go out for a date, but Liam is late for something and tells her to sleep in. Nicole goes to visit Sid and Marilyn and she hears that Morag had told them. She confronts Morag and argues with her about the baby and says she is giving it up to them. At Angelo's, Liam is having problems trying to keep the microphone on its stand and Angelo is glad he is singing and not waiting tables and is concerned about him, but Liam assures Angelo he is alright and has asked Bianca to come to the single's night. Charlie soon comes in and is concerned about the whole thing. They soon see Liam having problems with the microphone and she leaves. Leah and Bianca talk about Liam and wonders about their night together. Sid visits Morag and asks for advice, but Morag asks why he wants Nicole's kid.Sid reveals he hasn't been comfortable with the whole thing but Morag thinks they want to do it in a more traditional way and Sid agrees. Liam returns to the tent house to look for a gituar part and sees Bianca in a black dress and asks more some tea, but she rejects and he leaves for Angelo's. Nicole has packed her bag to visit her mother and Morag blames herself, but Nicole says not only her, but everyone. That night at Angelo's, there was only one single girl, talking with Liam as Charlie, Bianca and Leah come in and see some men at the bar as Angelo come up to them and they are all early, Charlie and Leah order water while Bianca orders wine and Angelo walks off to get the orders and they go sit down as the men look at them. Liam soon sees Bianca dancing with the men and she soon heads back to Charlie and Leah, feeling parshed and as Angelo comes up to them, Leah plans on leaving but Angelo tells them to stay for one more drink. Then, a lot of men come in and Angelo is not happy because they are the River Boys, a gang from Mangro River, who were not seen hanging around the Bay and he tries to go over to them. The Braxton brothers, Darryll and Heath recognise him as he was the one who booked Heath for a $400 speeding fine. Thinking he is undercover, he tells them he owns the bar and doesn't want troube, but they were just around for some single girls and takes their drinks as Brax soon looks at Charlie, walking somewhere. Marilyn informs Sid about Nicole. At the bar, Liam tires to leave, but Angelo tells them to pretend they aren't there, but is soon booed off the stage by them. Down by the beach, Liam and Bianca walk along, talking about their booing and kiss. As Angelo puts the music gear away, Charlie tells him to shut the place down, which he agrees and tries to tell Brax to finish the drinks and leave, but he wants to stay until closing time, but he tells him he had too much to drink and notices Heath trying to hit on Leah and tries to kick him out, even with Charlie's threats, Angelo pushes Heath and a brawl soon starts. As it gets worse, a bearded man comes in and sees the disaster and is soon hit over the head with a bottle and collapses. Outcome *The River Boys make their first appearence *The River Boys trash Angelo's up *Miles Copeland returns with a new look, only to be hit over the head with a bottle by Heath Braxton. Category:Episodes Category:Help Me!